


Marvel One Shots

by Adorable_Carrot



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, super family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Carrot/pseuds/Adorable_Carrot
Summary: This is Carrot-Chan and Miss. V. We are two Wattpad users that wanted to share our stories with other fanfiction lovers! Hope you enjoy,~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Marvel One-Shots. All marvel one shots as long as it is Yuri or Yaoi. We will be honest mostly spideypool and Stony with some other thrown in. Please send requests.





	1. Stony feat. Spideypool

**Tony's P.O.V**

I woke up to banging on Steve's and I door. I can hear Peter whining as he bangs on the door that we had to lock because of our night of fun~

I groan and stand up walking to the door and opening it. I look down at Peter who is holding a Deadpool stuffie. Deadpool is Peter's friend Wade who all the other kids are afraid of and is known to be very violent. I sigh as he hugs me tightly crying his poor little eyes out. I pick him up and walk into the room where I see Steve sitting up. I sit down and Steve pulls me onto his lap and I have Peter in mine. Soon he calms down.

"Peter, What got you so upset?" Steve asks once he calms down enough.

"I-I had a nightmare that Wade n-no longer l-loves me," He cries out. I rub his back and make sure that he does not get too emotional again.

"So.....where did you get the stuffie?" Steve asks Peter after he settles down.

"I made it," he says giggling, we both nod softly and I smile down at him.

"Okay dear. Whatever helps you sleep at night" I tell him.

"Well, your daddy here needs to get to work," Steve tells Peter making us both whine. I get up and put Peter down and then walk to the bathroom and take a fast shower. Soon I get out and walk into my room and see no one is in there. I can hear Peter talking to Steve though. I listen in while getting dressed

"Papa, I love him so so so so so so so so so so so muuuuuch," Peter says in an adorable voice.

"Mhm," Steve says softly.

"And Papa guess what," Peter says I'm assuming smiling

"What?" Steve ask I'm guessing and making breakfast

"He loves me back," Peter says giggling

"That's good," He says softly. I finish getting dressed and walk downstairs. Soon I make it to the kitchen and walk up to Steve and kiss him and then walk to Peter and kiss him on the head.

"I'll be in my lab if you need me," I tell them and walk to my lab.

Steve P.O.V.

After Tony goes to his lab I make breakfast while Peter plays with his stuffed Deadpool. I look over at Peter and see him kissing the Deadpool. After a few minutes, I finished the pancakes and prepared a plate for Tony, Peter, and myself.

"Peter, please take this down to your father," I ask him. He nods yes and takes the plate down to Tony. I then bring Peter and my plate to the table. Peter runs back and hops into his chair and starts to eat his pancakes with his stuffie.

After breakfast, Peter runs upstairs and changes for school, and I clean up the kitchen and dining room. Then I make Peter's lunch. Peter then comes downstairs with his backpack and stuffie.

"I'm ready," he says.

"Peter, you can not bring your stuffie to school," I tell him.  He pouts at me and holds his stuffie closer.

"B-but Papa! I will miss him," he tries to reasons with me. I shake my head and lift him up.

"Now Peter how will Wade feel if you give the stuffie more attention than him," I tell him. I may not like Wade but I'll never get Peter to school like this.

Peter then gives me a thoughtful look. "He will be very sad and he'll think I hate him and I don't hate him. I love him," Peter tells me. He then jumps out of my arms and runs upstairs. He then comes back down without the stuffie.

On the way to school, Peter talks to me more about Wade. He tells me what they are going to do today. As soon as we arrive at the school I give Peter a kiss and he runs off to the playground. I then head home.

I first went to the store so when I got home it was already noon. I made a lunch for two and headed down towards the lab.

"Tony, time for lunch," I tell him. Like normal he is to rap up in his work to hear me. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

"Steevvee, not right now I'm close to a breakthrough," Tony tells me. I roll my eyes and pull him away from his workbench.

"Babe you are always almost close to a break through, but you need to eat," I tell him. I then look for his plate from breakfast and see the pancakes were not even touched.

"Tony, we have talked about this. You need to eat. It's not healthy for you not to eat," I scorn Tony. He gives me a guilty look before sitting down and eating lunch with me.

_**Peter P.O.V.** _

Papa drops me off at school and I run to the playground to find Wade. I go over to the jungle gym and go under the slide were Wade likes to jump out from behind and scare me. I look to see Wade is not there. I crawl out from under and question where Wade is.

"Boo!" Someone yells while grabbing me from behind. I jump up and scream. The person the holds me tighter to keep me from running away.

"Sorry baby boy I did not mean to scare you that bad. You're just so cute when you are surprised," I hear the one voice that can only be Wade Wilson. I giggle as my face turns red. I then turn around and hug Wade.

"It's ok Wade I don't mind because I love you," I say. His cheeks turn a little red.

"I love you too Petey," Wade says. I feel butterflies in my stomach and stand up on my tiptoes and kiss Wade's cheek. The bell then rings signaling it was time for class. Wade grabs my hand and we head to class.

After lunch, during recesses, Wade pulls me over to the grass field. He lays down and pulls me down with him. Until I am laying on his chest. We talk about the future and how we will always be together.

"Hey Petey, you promise never to leave me for a pretty blond nerd girl?" Wade asks me a little afraid.

"Never Wade, I'll never leave you. It'll be you and me until the end," I tell him. Looking him in the eyes so he knows I'm serious. Wade then sits up and I sit up with him. He holds my hand.

"Baby boy, when we are old enough to will you marry me?" He asks while pulling out a spider cupcake ring. I feel butterflies in my tummy.

"Yes! Yes! I want to marry you," I yell while hugging him. He then places the ring on the same finger Papa and Daddy's rings are on.

"Your gorgeous baby boy," Wade tells me.

"Thanks, Wade you're amazing. Come on let's go play house and pretend we are already married," I tell wade. He agrees and we go play.

_**Steve's P.OV.** _

I pick Peter up after school and he seems really happy. "Hey, Peter how was school," I ask.

"It was really good. Wade and I played house," Peter tells me. "Wade and I were married and had three kids." I feel a little uneasy by this but it was just pretended so it doesn't matter. Not that much longer we pull up to the tower and we head inside.

Tony is working on the computer and Peter runs upstairs. I sit down close to Tony and read the newspaper. It doesn't take long for Tony to reposition himself so he is laying in my lap while typing. I bend down and kiss him. He kisses back. I deepened the kiss and lick his bottom lip asking for entrance. However, before we can take it farther Peter comes back down with his Deadpool stuffie.

"Papa, Daddy can I marry Wade?" He asks us which catches me by surprise. Tony and I look at each other.

"No," we both say at the same time.

"Can Wade Marry me?" He then Asks. I am again caught off guard. I say no while at the same time Tony says yes. I give Tony a stern look.

"Peter how about we talk about this when you are old enough to marry someone," Tony says nervously. I sigh. That's a good compromise now.

"How about you go see what Uncle Clint and Pietro are doing?" I ask Peter. He nods and runs off. Before I can say anything to Tony he has his lips on mine. Things quickly get heated as he opens his mouth so we can fight for dominance. I quickly win. Before I can take it farther Tony pulls away.

"Come on I'll help you make dinner," he says with a smirk. He then gets up and walks to the kitchen. Tony cooking this should be interesting I think while standing and following him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: YAY! Finished it. Personally I think Steve would most likely be ok with Peter marring Wade but this was based off a comic up above.   
> Ms.V: I agree! Anyways, don't forget to Vote, Comment, Share, and Request


	2. SuperFamily Easter!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Easter time for the Super Family!!

_**Steve's P.O.V.** _

Today is Easter, and it will be Tony's and I's fifth Easter together as a couple. However, it is the first Easter since we adopted Peter. He is six years old and we adopted him six months ago. It took a long time to convince Tony that we would make good parents. He was scared that he was going to be like his father. He has done wonderfully with Peter and Peter has been wonderful for Tony.

Tony no longer pulls all-nighters. At least not as much and he even stopped heavy drinking. We go on a lot of family outings. Which the physiologist said it would be good for Peter after losing both parents and then his aunt and uncle. Where is Peter? I walk out of the kitchen to look for Peter.

"Do it again, Uncle Clint!" I hear Peter's small voice shout. I look in the control room for the training simulator to see Peter looking through the glass window. He is snacking on a chocolate bunny he found while collecting eggs this morning.  On the other side is Klint taking out some training bots with his bow and arrows. Peter us watching in awe.

"Hey, Pete, Why don't you let Uncle Clint practice and you can help me find Daddy? We need to get him ready for dinner tonight," I ask him. He looks over at me. Then smiles.

"Ok Papa, let's go find Daddy!" he cheers. He walks out the door and follows close behind. He walks to Tony and mine's room and barges in the room. I watch as he jumps on the pile of blankets.

"Wake up Daddy!" he shouts, "Daddy?" Tony seems not to be there. He pouts a little before jumping off the bed. He heads toward Tony's lab next. I type in the code and Peter is in the room before the door even opens all the way.

"Found you!" Peter shouts. I then hear Tony grown and look in to see Peter jumped into Tony's lap.

"Yes, you found me," Tony replies.

"Can I help you?" Peter asks.

"No, sorry Peter but you and Daddy must get ready for dinner tonight," I interrupt. They both look at me. Tony looks at me from head to toe and notices I am wearing a black shirt with a blue blazer and black slacks.

"That is right we are going out for dinner before going to bed so the Easter Bunny can come," Tony tells better but never takes his eyes off of me. I turn a little red at his gaze.

"Yay, Easter Bunny!" Peter exclaims before jumping off of Tony's lap and running to his room probably. Tony then stands from his chair and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around him while he lays his head on my shoulder.

"I think he is the best thing that has happened to us," he says, "Even if he is the most hyper kid in the world," I laugh at his confession. He is right. Only two amazing things ever happened to me, dating Tony and adopting Peter. Those two are my world.

"Agreed," I tell him. I then kiss the top of his head. "I need to help Peter get dressed," he nods his head and reluctantly let go of me. He gives me a kiss on the cheek and heads to our rooms. I head upstairs and help Peter get ready.

_**Tony's P.O.V.** _

I am doing some work before getting ready to go out with my two favorite boys. I do not do not notice the time moving so fast until "found you!" I hear Peter shout before jumping into my lap. I let out quite grown at the sudden hug attack.

"Yes, you found me," I agree. Peter eyes my blueprints before looking up at me.

"Can I help?" he questions. I smile at this. It is nice when your child is interested in what you do.

"No, sorry Peter but you and Daddy must get ready for dinner tonight," Steve interrupts before I can tell him yes. I look up to see Steve in the blazer I bought him. I wanted to buy him a tux but he did not like the idea. I am glad I did make him get that blazer though. He looks nice.

"That is right we are going out for dinner before going to bed so the Easter Bunny can come," I agree with Steve. I look at his face to see he is turning red. I smirk at this.

"Yay, Easter Bunny!" Peter shouts before jumping out my lap and running up stairs. After he is gone I stand up with full intentions of going upstairs. However, Steve just looks so warm and inviting it would be a waste not to give him a hug. So I do. Steve wraps his arms around me.

"I think he is the best thing that has happened to us," I say, "Even if he is the most hyper kid in the world." I feel Steve laugh. I smile. I love his laugh.

"Agreed," he tells me. I then feel him kiss the top of my head. "I need to help Peter get dressed," he says. I nod my head and let go of him. I give him a kiss on the cheek and head to our rooms.

While in our room I shower and get dressed. I love Peter but I wish the kid was old enough to get dressed on his own. I miss Steve joining me in the shower. I was going to wear a tux but that might be too nice for going to a restraint with my six-year-old. Instead, I put on a navy blue dress shirt and black blazer. I do my hair and put on my black dress shoes. After putting on cologne I head out. I see Peter and Steve in the living room with Thor and Clint.

"Ready to go?" I ask. Steve looks at me and it looks like he was going to say something but it is caught in his throat.

"Yup!" Peter announces and runs towards the elevator. I wait for Steve before stepping into the elevator.

Dinner was nice. Steve and I had steak while Peter ate dinosaur chicken nugget. We are now all sharing a big banana split. Peter has chocolate and ice cream everywhere, but he is having a good time so I do not bother to tell him to clean up and be careful. We are half way done when Steve stands up from his seat and gets down on one knee. 

"Anthony Edward Stark, the day we met I thought you were just an arrogant billionaire playboy theolapthesist. We did not get along and always bumped heads, but then things changed. We spent more time together and I learned how much pain you bared alone. Learned about all the walls you put up to protect yourself. You took the time to explains things to me and slowly we broke down each other's walls. Then we were ale to love and trust each other. Please, will you do me the honor of letting me marry the only person that means the world to me?" Steve proposes. I let out a little gasp as tears well up in my eyes. He opens up the box he had pulled out and there was a gold platinum ring. On it was "the man of the future that saved a man out of time," I let out a happy laugh and shake my head yes. I then stand up and kneel in front of Steve.

"Steven Grant Rogers, the day I met you I was in awe. You were the very man my dad never stopped talking about. You were even better than imagine. I hated you for being so amazing and knowing that I could never be you or have you, but you proved me wrong. I will marry you if you promise to marry me," I announce and pull out my own black box. I open in up to show him a silver ring has "the capcicle that melted my heart." I look up to see Steve is just as teared eyed as me. He shakes his head yes. We both then slip the rings on each other's fingers.

"Daddy? Papa? What is going on?" Peter then asks. We look up to see Peter has finished the ice cream. Steve stands and picks up Peter and giving him a hug.

"Well Peter, Daddy and I are going to get married," Steve tells him while we pay for dinner. Peter grins.

"You guys are going to have a wedding?" he asks.

"Well yeah...probably. Do you wanna be in the wedding Pete?" I ask. Peter then smiles even wider. If that is even possible.

"Yeah! I want to help Daddy and Papa get married!" he exclaims.

Steve is now tucking Peter in...again. Hyper kid. Always climbs out of bed at least twice every night. I stare at my ring. I can not believe this is happening. I never thought I would get married or have a kid, but here I am. I feel the bed dip beside me and look over to see Steve. I move so I am laying on his chest. "What are you thinking about?" he questions.

"Just how much I love you," I reply. He then leans down and kisses me. It is slow and passionate. No lust, all love.

"I love you too," he says after pulling away. I hope all our Easters are this amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: Happy Easter everyone!!! I hope you like our special.
> 
> Miss. V: Happy Easter!!!!!!!


	3. Spideypool Feat. Stoney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is valentines day and show and tell at school. How much trouble can Wade get Peter into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss. V : Hey guys, sowwie its late. I promise to work hard on this for you guys. Ps, they are in kindergarten  
> 
> Carrot-Chan:  Theses two are too cute!!! OTP!!!

**_Peter's P.O.V_ **

Today is Valentine's day, February 14th. Tomorrow  I get to take an old camera to school that Papa gave to me. Right now it is till early in the morning and I am sitting by my window looking out to the world. Soon I see rocks flying at my window. I open the window and look out and see Wade standing there. I smile softly.

"Hey baby boy," He says winking, making me blush hard

"H-hey," I say blushing hard, making him chuckle softly

"Want to spend the night with me on the roof?" He asks climbing up to my window. I blush hard and nod gently.

"Great, let's go," he says making me giggle and nod. He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me to the roof with him. We lay there, his arms wrapped around me as I fall asleep.....

**_Steve's P.O.V_ **

I wake up in the middle of the night. Tony was asleep next to me. I heard movement in our baby boy's room. I get up and realize I'm naked. I growl and put some pants on and walk to Peter's room. I open the door to see he isn't there. I gasp and run to the window. I hear snoring so I climb onto the roof to see Peter with that Wade kid. They were asleep as Peter was in Wade's arms making me frown. Someone taps my shoulder making me jump. I look behind me and see Tony.

"Don't do that!" I whisper-yell at him. He chuckles

"Aww did I scare you?~~" he teases.

"No, but look!" I tell him pointing at Peter and Wade. He frowns

"PET--" I put my hand in front of his mouth.

"Shh, don't wake them they could fall!" I whisper-yell at him. His eyes widen and nod softly biting his lower lip turning me on, dang it Steve! Stop thinking dirty your kid is in danger!!!!! I crawl to them and pick up Peter and Tony picks up Wade. We make it back to Peter's room and put them both on his bed and walk back to mine and Tony's room. Deciding to deal with those two in the morning.  Tony must have seen the problem in my pants and smirks.

**_Peter's P.O.V_ **

I wake up and start blushing. Wade has his arms around my waist holding my body to his. His legs are intertwined with mine making me blush harder. He slowly wakes up and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, baby boy. Happy Valentine's day!" he says licking my cheek, I gasp and jump away blushing hard.

"Wh-why did you d-di th-that?!" I ask panicking. He chuckles softly and shrugs smirking.

"Why ask and not just go with it?" He asks smirking.

"I-I don't know," I say softly staring at my lap like an idiot.

"Hey hey I didn't mean to upset you," he says hugging me tightly. I hug back and cry softly.

"I'm sowwie, I'm sowwie, I'm sowwie, I'm sowwie" I mumble crying harder. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me close to him.

"Hey hey hey its okay baby boy" Wade tells me smiling softly. I nod my head and cuddle into his chest. He's nice and warm....sighs......

"Time to get going boys," Papa says making me giggle.

"Okay, Papa!" I tell him smiling. I get off of Wade's lap and go to my closet and grab clothes and go to the bathroom to change. I giggle. I'm wearing a red shirt with black jeans. I smile proudly of myself. I walk to the dining room. I frown.

"Where's Wade?" I ask pouting.

"He went home Peter," Daddy says chuckling. I continue to pout though. Soon Papa sets down pancakes in front of me. I giggle and start eating. These pancakes are yummy! Hehe. Soon I'm done eating and go to the bathroom to wash up. Then Papa gives me the camera and they take me off to school.

**_~~Time Skip To School~~_ **

I walk into the classroom and sit in my seat. Next, to me, Wade sits even though that isn't his seat, but he probably doesn't care. I giggle smiling.

'"You're going to get in trouble Wade," I tell him. He shrugs and sticks a lollipop in his mouth like it is no one's business. Soon the teacher walks inside...

**_~~Time Skip to show and tell~~_ **

Right now it is Wade's turn to do show and tell. He stands up and picks me up bridal style and walked into the front if the class smirking softly, my face is red.

"This is my prize possession," Wade says smiling "He loves me and I love him. He is mine and only mine" he says smirking proudly. My face is redder than before. The teacher gasps softly.

"Wade put Peter down!" She yells at Wade making me giggle. Wade runs out of the room carrying me. He keeps running and running till we are out of school grounds. And that's how I got my first detention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss. V: Hey guys, sowwie its late and short.
> 
> Carrot-Chan:  Thanks for reading the story! Please vote and comment. Please also make requests. Next week we are doing a Thorki.


	4. Thorki-Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: Hello guys! We are back. I am excited for this fanfiction and it takes place when they were children. About eight give or take. Before everything was complicated. 
> 
> Ms. V: Pwease enjoy the story!!!!!!

**_Thor's P.O.V._ **

I am looking for my brother and mother. I had to see Father this morning and Loki told me he was going to see Mother. I feel bad leaving Loki alone. He does not do well with other kids. He usually prefers to stay with me, but Mother he is ok

I check in Mother and Father's room where they intend to be, but they are not here. Next, I should check the library. Loki does like to read and study. I walk in and check everywhere and he is nowhere to be seen. I walk down the corridor and see a guard walking in the opposite direction than me.

"Have you seen my brother, Loki?" I ask him.

"Yes I saw him in the garden. Excuse me I must see your Father," He tells me. I nod and head towards the garden.

I go to the garden and see Loki near some of the gold flowers. I then see Mother with him. It looks like they are just talking while Loki. Both their backs are turned towards me so neither of them can see me. I walk up behind them and hug Loki from behind. He jumps a little before looking me over his shoulder and gives me an angry look. I smile at him before looking over at Mother.

"Good evening Mother. I am going to borrow Loki," She nods her head.

"That is fine, but be careful," She warns me. I nod my head and drag Loki away before he can protest. When we are far enough away I slow down. Loki looks angry.

"Honestly Thor, you couldn't have waited until I was done talking with Mother?" He asks trying to be angry but I think he just looks adorable. I lean down and kiss his forehead. He blushes a little.

"Thor! Are you even listening?" He asks me.

"Nope," I say simply. He rolls his eyes. Before looking up at me.

"What is so important that you had to drag me away?" He questions with a hint of irritation. I smile at him.

"I decided we are going to go on a hunt," I tell him proudly. He gives me a deadpan look before he turns around and walks away. I walk after him and grab his hand.

"Come on brother! It'll be fun and I promise you will be unharmed," I promise. He seems to be thinking it over. He turns towards me.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble," he tells me. I smile at him before taking his hand and leading him away.

_**Loki's P.O.V.** _

Honestly, I can not believe Thor interrupted Mother and me. Then he has the nerve to take me out here to hunt. He knows we are not supposed to hunt on our own, but I know if I do not go with him he will go on his own. It is not all that bad he is still holding my hand which I like. He also is smiling nice and big. Thinking about it makes my cheeks warm.

Thor has taken me taken me to the middle of the woods. There are a lot of things here he could hunt or that could hunt us. I grip onto his hand tighter not wanting to lose him. Thor notices and turns to looks at me. "It's alright Loki. A future king of Asgard can protect his brother," he reassures me. His words reassure me. I give him a timid smile and let him lead me. I do not loosen my grip on him.

We have been wondering around for over three hours now and have found nothing. It is getting dark out and people are going to wonder where we are. "Thor we need to turn back before people start to wonder where we are," I tell him. He stops walking and looks at me.

"It will be fine. No one will notice, and the best creatures come out at night," he responds. He is right most creatures come out at night and I would rather avoid them.

"Thor, if you want to challenge death fine, but I rather not. I am heading back," I sternly reply. I remove my hand from his and head back down the path we came.

"Fine but when I bring back an amazing beast for farther you will get no credit," he reply says trying to get me to change my mind. That is fine by me. Father would not believe I helped anyways. "You also will not be allowed to crawl into bed with me when you have nightmares anymore," I immediately stop walking and look at Thor. He knows I have really bad nightmares. I have for as long as I can remember. Even then only Thor could help me. That was uncalled for. I turn back around not saying anything and continue walking. I hear Thor start walking in the opposite direction of me. Once I know he is far enough away I start to run. I am angry and hurt by Thor's words.

As I run I was not paying attention to where I was going. I was running up a small rocky hill and I feel something wrap around my leg. It is too late and I fall and roll down the other side of the hill. When I reach the bottom I wait and catch my breath before sitting up. I check for injuries. There is a cut on the left side of forehead and right cheek. My right knee is also bleeding. I do not try to stand because my left ankle hurts too much. I think I sprained it. I let the gravity of the situation sink in.

It is getting dark, I am all alone and Thor hates me. I am going to die out here. I was always hoping if I was going to die OT would be protecting Thor. I really care for Thor. Not like a brother but more like how mother and father love each other. I would love to be Thor's queen. I am like his queen. I sleep with him, we kiss each other, and we always as we love each other, but now he hates me, does not wanna sleep with me anymore, and I think I am going to die here. I feel small tears roll down my eyes and carefully roll up into a ball. Maybe none of the creatures will see me.

_**Thor's P.O.V.** _

I walk deeper into the forest. I can see some footprints. It looks like a four legged creature. I want to go after it but something is wrong. I know that I should not of let Loki go home on his own, but I did not think I would feel this off about it. I shake my head and try to catch up to Loki.

It does not take long for me to find his footprints going the opposite direction over our old ones. I follow them up a large hill. About half way up the hill I hear someone crying. I rush up. Once I am up to the top I look down and see Loki crying at the bottom. He is curled into a ball. I start to panic and run down the hill. At the bottom, I kneel next to him.

"Brother, what is wrong? Do something attack you?" I ask him. I place my hand on his back. He looks up in shock. His eyes are watery and bloodshot.

"T-thor?" He questions. I nod my head yes. "I tripped and fell down the hill. I think I sprung my ankle," he tells me. I sit down and pull Loki into my lap and look at his ankle. It looks swollen and I can see that he is bleeding on his knee and face. I feel bad because if I listened to him he would not have been hurt.

"Loki, I am going to carry you home and then I will take care of your injuries," I tell him gently. He nods at me. I pick him up and he curls into my chest. I hurry home.

Once we get home I rush to my room and I am careful not to be seen. Once inside my room, I place him in on my bed sitting up. He is no longer crying but his eyes are still red. I run into the bathroom and grab the first aid. I should take him to the medical wing but I need to fix my mistake.

Loki's P.O.V.

Thor leaves me to grab the first aid. I wish he would just take me to the medical wing and leave me alone. He made it clear that he cares more about hunting than me. I sigh as a stray tear runs down my cheek. Thor then walks back in the room. He looks at me," It is ok brother, I will make everything better," he says wiping my tear away. I do not say anything.

Thor first pulls out the anti-infective and uses a cotton ball to clean the cut on my forehead. I hiss as it burns my cut. I try to pull away but Thor wraps his other arm around my waist to keep me close. "Hold still Loki. If it burns it means that it is being cleaned," He tells me. I already know this but it still does little to make it burn less. After he is satisfied he places a band-aid on it. He repeats the process with my other cuts.

Once he is done he looks at my ankle. He takes off my shoe. It is really sore and it looks swollen. I try not to cry as Thor moves my foot up and down." It is only a sprain. I'll wrap it up and then will put some ice on it. I am going to go get some ice and food," Thor tells me before he leaves.

He comes back in with some food and ice. "Thanks," I tell him. I then stand up, not putting to much pressure on my ankle, and I try to take the food and ice from Thor. Thor gives me a questioning look. "Loki, brother, where are you going? You should not be walking and your ankle right now," Thor says. He places the ice and food down and out of my reach before picking me up. He then sets me back on the bed with my back against the headboard before grabbing the plate of food and ice. He puts the ice carefully on my ankle. Then he crawls into the other side of the bed and places the food on my lap. I start to slowly eat it while trying to figure out why Thor is not kicking me out.

Thor is just laying next to me while I eat. I can not figure out why Thor has not kicked me out. I made him leave his hunt. I also got mad at him. He said that I could not sleep with him. Is he going to kick me out when I am done? I feel someone grip my shoulder gently but firmly. "Loki, it's ok your safe. Just breathe," I hear Thor tell me. Thor then wipes my face with his thumb and that's when I realize I am crying and it feels hard to breathe. I take in a big deep breath and let it out slowly to regain control of my breathing. Once I calm down I notice that my food was moved and Thor is holding me in his arms. I let a small sob escape my throat.

"Just kick me out already so I don't have to worry!" I yell at Thor. He looks at me with guilt and sympathy.

"I am not going to kick you out especially since I know the nightmares you have," he whispers to me. I shake my head not believing him.

"After what you said in the woods, why would let me stay?" I question him.

"Brother it is because I care and love you," He tells me.

"Lies! You only love me because you have to!" I shout at him. I try to wiggle out of his grasp but he will not let me go.

"That is not true Loki! I love you more than any brother should love their brother," He says. Shouting the first part but then whispering the last. I feel my heart squeeze at hearing this.

"R-really? You love me like I love you? prove it," I challenge Thor. He pulls me closer before kissing me on the lips. is eyes are closed and mine shortly close too. When he pulls away I open my eyes to see Thor's blue ones. "Why did you kiss me?" I ask as my cheeks heat turn red.

He laughs. "Well that's what Mother and Father do to show their love so why can't I kiss you to show mine?" He tells me with a huge smile. I smile back him. I try to sit up and Thor lets me. I then give him a peck on the lips.

"I love you more than a brother too, Thor," Thor turns as read as I think I am. He smiles and pulls me down as he lays down so I am laying on his chest. That is how we spend the rest of our night. Snuggling and giving each other kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carrot-Chan: I hope you guys like this story! It was fun to write and I hope you guys request other cute stories for us to write. 
> 
> Ms. V: Yaoi on!!!!!!!


End file.
